


Archiving

by doctordisco



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctordisco/pseuds/doctordisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor visits Rose's room aboard the TARDIS, out of sheer habit - finding himself realizing that he is indeed very much alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archiving

Set morning routine clicked into place the moment the Doctor opened his eyes. Silent. Unmoving expression came upon his face as he slipped from the bed, allowing his gaze to pause at the sight of bare feet upon the rug covered floor. Quickly calculating the time in which he has been asleep - three hours and twenty six minutes. Almost too much, for a Time Lord. He rose none the less and set out to ready himself.

Like nothing happened, he washed and dressed in one of his suits, paying no mind to the _blueness_ that replaced his usual brown and blue stripes. 

Hair spiked properly, and a brief approval of his appearance in the mirror before allowing his legs to carry him out of his bedroom. That all too familiar sound of his weight causing the grating underneath with each step lulling the pain that he had long since ignored. His pace suspended suddenly upon the door he had intended on ushering open.

_A flash came - the sight of her eyes, FEAR and SORROW - but fearful of what? Of him? Of death? Of being alone, of HIM being alone?_ So many emotions slammed into his mind he barely registered his hand bracing the door frame to HER room.

Rose was gone.

The only thing quelling his sadness was knowing that she was not dead, like some odd others he had lost, she was living another life. In another universe. A universe without him.

The Doctor found himself reasoning the entire situation again, attempting to reason with pain. The very idea made him sadly chuckle to himself. Who would better reason with the pain of LOSS then the Last of the Time Lord's himself?

Door slid open, as if under the command of the TARDIS - it rushed his superior senses with everything that reminded him of HER.

Hearts sped up in his chest as his feet guided slowly into a territory he had promised himself he would never venture. He was absolute rubbish in keeping his own promises to himself. A fair example being this very one; he had promised never to care for another. Yet here he was. Heartbroken. In pain over the lost of his best mate. Someone he had just then began allowing himself to actually . . . love. 

Dark eyes wandered over the forbidden sight of her belongings. The mess of her room was every bit of Rose he had grown to care for. The madness that was their lives. Echoed in the _ornate_ organization that was everything around him. The fair scent of her clothes, the vibrant colors that she loved, even her unmade bed bid welcome as the Doctor pushed aside the urge to collapse and lose himself in her memory.

It was then the TARDIS decided to comfort him, that familiar wisp of blue caressing his mind ever so gently. Like a mother tending to her child's newly opened wound. The Doctor wanted to push her away, but he didn't. Blinking as he let the ship envelop him in a warmth that he had been without for hours.

_. . . he watched helplessly as her fingers slipped one by one. Those hands he had grown to love and adore, to hold and comfort. They betrayed him in every sense as he remembered the sight of her falling form . . ._

Swallowing hard he guided towards the opposite wall, touching it with the flat of his palm. Did he have it in him? He wondered, did he have it in him to archive her room? To send it away so that no one but himself could access it? The Doctor knew he couldn't delete everything, not just yet. The Time Lord paused. Allowing seconds and a millennium pass.

"Not yet." a whisper of a few words escaped his lips, unable to recognize his own voice as he turned abruptly from the wall and out of her room. _Not yet. I can't give up, not yet._

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought there was an injustice to the abilities of the TARDIS. Her endless corridors and her way of keeping things locked away from her Thief. I think archiving a room, especially one he couldn't just yet let go of, is one of the many things I think she is capable of.


End file.
